The Daughter of a God
by Elabela
Summary: Amelia Odinson is developing her fathers powers - and they are developing fast. Amelia doesn't know who her father is, but her mother is Jane Foster. Jane has kept the secret of Amelia's Godly heritage a secret for a long time... perhaps too long.
1. First day of school

Daughter Of a God

Prologue

People always say I'm weird, and I have to admit, sometimes weird things DO happen around me. One time when I got mad, my hair frizzed up like I had touched one of those electric ball things. Strangely enough, every time I get upset or start to cry, it starts to rain – and I mean REALLY rain. It had turned from a perfectly sunny day, into a horrible storm in a split second the time I tripped and cut my knee. I have no Idea why these things happen, but they do.

We move around tons, and we actually don't own a house. We travel around in my mom's RV, and the RV is filled with tons of equipment (I have no idea what they do). She does a lot of technical… stuff. She drags me around to a whole bunch of weird places, saying that she has "had a break through". My dad isn't around, and my mom always tells me he will come back soon. She says he loves me more than anything – but I find it hard to believe. I've never met my dad, and I don't think I ever will.

My mom is a genius, and her name is Jane. Jane Foster. My name is Amelia Odinson, and I currently go to Hill Vale Junior High. I am 13, and I live everywhere. (In other words, nowhere).

CHAPTER ONE

I know how the first day of school works. Keep your head down, and if somebody smiles at you, you smile back. Don't raise your hand to answer questions, just observe. I've done it enough times to figure it out. Even though I have done it a million times, I still get butterflies in my stomach as I look at the little paper in my hand once again. "Locker 498 Combo: 26-46-3" I breathe in and out, and walk in through the big front doors. I feel my nearly empty back pack get jostled around by the people around me. I put a confident look on my face, and weave my way through the tangled web of students. Ahead of me, I see a wall of lockers. I quickly head forwards to check what the numbers are. "224, 225,226…" I mumble to myself. I head in the direction of the ever growing numbers. I smile as I see a couple girls waving at me. One of them walks over to me and says:

"Are you new?" I smile and reply:

"Yup. It's my first day."

"Want to meet here at lunch? Me and my friends could give you a tour!"

"Sure! I need to find my locker… I'll see you here at lunch."

"Good luck!" She waves goodbye, then walks back to her friends.

"Success!" I think to myself. I glance at the locker next to me. Locker 399. With a sigh, I look at my little paper again. Mine is locker 498… another hundred lockers to pass. I weave around the little clumps of people that are scattered through the hallway. I quickly find my locker, open it, and put my backpack in. I grab a binder out of my backpack then lock my locker back up. I start to walk back down the hallway when I let out a gasp as I fall towards the floor. A cruel looking boy had stuck out his foot and tripped me, and he had turned back towards his friends with a snide grin on his face. Then, the weirdest thing happens. Before I hit the floor, I stop an inch from the ground. I am literally frozen in the air – and thankfully nobody but me noticed. These things have started happening more often – but I've never actually… _flew_ before. I hurriedly get to my feet, and scurry away with a scowl on my face. Everybody in the hallway is staring at me, some with pity and some with amusement. I know straight away that I am going to have a hard time. I see the girls that were kind to me at the end of the hallway, and hurry towards them.

"Who was that?" I ask when I reach them.

"That was Corey. You will want to stay away from him… or he will make your life horrible," They all give me sympathetic looks. I look down, sigh, and shake my head. Already I was making enemies.

"It's ok. Just stick with us and you will be fine." The girl introduces herself as Desireé, and her other 3 friends as Emma, Clarisse, and Mariah.

"Thanks. You wouldn't happen to know where…" I pull a paper out of my pocket and say:

"Mrs. Andersons biology class is, would you?" Clarisse nods, and replies

"I have that class right now too. Follow me." We say goodbye to Mariah and Desireé, then head off towards our class. I can only hope the rest of the day will go better than the morning.

3


	2. Losing control

Daughter Of a God

**Thanks for the review OpalLynx! Its so great to know that im doing well… please continue to comment and give advice in the future :) **

CHAPTER 2

I don't know why, but it's almost like no matter what I do people target me. I honestly don't know why, but at every school I have been to, I always end up being the one everybody picks on. So, naturally, Corey confronts me in the hall at lunch, and he is unwilling to leave me alone. His loud voice draws a lot of unwanted attention from the clueless students, who are eager for a little entertainment.

"Hey, what's the matter? Never seen a hot guy before?" He snickers at his own joke unintelligently. In truth, he is actually incredibly ugly. I try ignoring him, but he just keeps taunting me.

"You got a problem? You in a hurry to get somewhere, or are you just scared to talk to me? You must NOT have seen a hot guy before!" At this, the ever growing crowd laughs.

"Go away." I say.

"Ha!" He laughs. "Not gonna happen." The students had formed a circle around us, and I know I have no way to escape. The students start chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!"

"Look," I say, "What do you want?" He laughs, then snidely replies,

"Your lips. Right here." He puts his fingers on his cheek, his sickening, cruel smile widening across his face.

"Ha!" I say, mimicking his voice, "Not gonna happen."

He reaches out his arm, attempting to grab mine. I stand still, letting my anger flow through me. The world seems to slow down, nearly freezing around me. Strange things have happened before when I got angry, scared or sad. But nothing, NOTHING like this has ever happened before. One thought surfaces in my mind:

"This annoying, disgusting perv could die for all I care." I shiver as I feel electricity crackle across my skin. I let his hand slowly reach towards me, slowly forming a C. The moment the tip of his middle finger comes within a centimeter of my skin, time speeds back up. The room flashes with a bright blue light, and Corey goes flying backwards, smashing through the circle of spectators. I feel the crackle of electricity slowly fade away, and I look at the faces of those around me. I hear several girls scream in shock of what had just happened. Quickly I run over to Corey, and do what I have seen in movies. I check his pulse. I nearly faint as I realize what I have just done. I stand up, and the students run away from me.

"Corey is dead," I cry. I kneel down and start to cry. I have just killed somebody. I reach into my pocket with shaking hands, and pull out my cellphone. I nearly drop it. Tears drop on my cellphone as I dial my mom's number. I scream as I hear lightning strike incredibly near the school. I hear the pounding of rain on the roof, and I am startled to hear my mom's voice come out of the cellphone.

"Hello?" She says.

"Oh, mom! Please, you need to come get me right now!"

"What's wrong?" She asks, suddenly incredibly worried.

"Just come get me," heaving sobs rack through me, "Please!"

"I'll be right there!" She hangs up. I scream again as I look at Corey's body. I hear the crack of lightning right above the school. I jump to my feet as a giant piece of the roof comes crashing down beside me. I look up, and realize that the lightning had actually hit the school – there are many cracks in the ceiling, and pieces were beginning to fall.

"EVERYBODY RUN! GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I see teachers darting out of classrooms to see what the fuss is about. About time they show up! They look at my face, and the terrible despair that is there.

"The school has been struck by lightning. We need to evacuate right now! Get everybody out!" Without saying a word, the teachers take one look at the ceiling and run back into their classrooms. 10 seconds later, the students begin to file out of the classroom. I spin around, trying to remember where the exit is. I stop dead as I see Corey. In a cold shock, I kneel down on the floor. I press my forehead down on the cold ground, ravenously eating up the relief it gives.

"This. Cant. Be. Happening." I say to myself. I feel my teardrops freeze – they literally turn to ice.

"What's happening to me?!" I scream, and I do the opposite of what I did before. I picture Corey alive and healthy, and I realize that I want it more than anything. I want Corey to be alive. I want to never have killed somebody.

The rain that has been pounding down on me stops and the room grows lighter. I look up and see the sun rise high in the sky, not a cloud to be seen through the gaping hole in the roof. I feel my tears unfreeze, and continue dripping down my face.

"What am I?" I whisper. I jerk my head towards Corey's body as I hear a loud gasp. Corey is sitting there, head up, breathing heavily. He is alive.

"What the heck happened…?" Corey looks at me, and then screams. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He gets up, and runs in the opposite direction. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I remember that my mom has probably already arrived. Leaving my backpack behind, I run to meet her.

**I am sorry if you feel the chapters are short... if you think I need to make them longer, please let me know!**


End file.
